A hard disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device that is housed in a protective enclosure and stores digitally encoded data on one or more circular disks having magnetic surfaces. When an HDD is in operation, each magnetic-recording disk is rapidly rotated by a spindle system. Data is read from and written to a magnetic-recording disk using a read-write head that is positioned over a specific location of a disk by an actuator. A read-write head makes use of magnetic fields to write data to and read data from the surface of a magnetic-recording disk. A write head works by using the current flowing through its coil to produce a magnetic field. Electrical pulses are sent to the write head, with different patterns of positive and negative currents. The current in the coil of the write head produces a localized magnetic field across the gap between the head and the magnetic disk, which in turn magnetizes a small area on the recording medium.
Increasing areal density (a measure of the quantity of information bits that can be stored on a given area of disk surface) is one of the ongoing goals of hard disk drive technology evolution. In one form, this goal manifests in the type of high-capacity HDDs that are especially attractive in the context of enterprise, cloud computing/storage, and data center environments. However, the performance of high-capacity HDDs has not necessarily scaled up commensurately with the increases in capacity. This has led to the necessary development and implementation of various means for increasing HDD performance.
Any approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.